


The light of heaven

by usakousagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakousagi/pseuds/usakousagi
Summary: A poem I wrote, this is the first poem I've written in years, so have mercy. Notes and critiques appreciated.





	The light of heaven

The sun and the moon collide to make the light inside of you. Even the stars are drawn to your brilliance. When I descended into hell, the light from your soul led the way to your cage. Despite being torn and ravaged, your soul has not dimmed since God held it in his hands and formed it. So forgive me for holding on too tight. For leaving a piece of myself within you. It was the most beauty I'd seen since he left. Since he took the light out of heaven. I think he needed it for you.


End file.
